dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Laurence Fishburne
Laurence Fishburne portrayed Perry White in Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Significant roles *Fish in If You Give a Dance, You Gotta Pay the Band (1972) *Wilford Robinson in Cornbread, Earl and me (1975) *Tyrone "Clean" Miller in Apocalypse Now (1979) *Wilson in Willie & Phil (1980) *Cutter in Death Wish II (1982) *Hank Johnson in I Take These Men (1983) *Bumpy Rhodes in The Cotton Club (1984) *Swain in The Color Purple (1985) *Voodoo in Quicksilver (1986) *Cream in Band of the Hand (1986) *Max in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) *Sgt. Flanagan in Gardens of Stone (1987) *Lt. Charlie Stobbs in Red Heat (1988) *Jimmy Jump in King of New York (1990) *Furious Styles in Boyz n the Hood (1991) *Vinnie in Searching for Bobbie Fischer (1993) *Maurice Phipps in Higher Learning (1995) *Othello in Othello (1995) *Bumpy Johnson in Hoodlum (1997) *Morpheus in The Matrix (1999) *Morpheus in The Matrix Reloaded (2003) *Morpheus in The Matrix Revolutions (2003) *Marion Bishop in Assault in Precinct 13 (2005) *Theodore Brassell in Mission: Impossible III (2006) *Edward in Bobby (2006) *Tad Gruzsa in The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2007) *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (voice) in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) *Cole Williams in 21 (2008) *Dr. Raymond Langston in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008-2011) *Noland in Predators (2010) *Dr. Ellis Cheever in Contagion (2011) *Briggs in The Colony (2013) *Perry White in Man of Steel (2013) *Dr. Wallace Damon in The Signal (2014) *Del in Rudderless (2014) *Jack Crawford in Hannibal (2013-2014) *Perry White in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Quotes *"No, not yet, not yet, not yet he signed for a sequel. I mean, we have to see how the film’s gonna do, right?" *"It's a much bigger canvas than that. My particular color on the canvas is minimal. It’s really an origin story, ''Man of Steel… the focus is his origins." *"''They asked me to come for a day, but I couldn’t work it out, schedule-wise. And really, what do you need the newspaperman in ''Justice League for? You want to see the Flash. You want to see Aquaman. You want to see Wonder Woman. You want to see the Lantern." *"''We’ve been waiting 35 years for these characters to show up on the screen. What were they doing over there? Marvel has been kicking their ass. This is the comic-book geek in me, who has a collection of comic books. I’ve been waiting to see these people on-screen forever." *"Look, I love what Zack Snyder does. Jesse Eisenberg, this little nebbishy guy, as Lex Luthor? For me, that’s a genius move. And the whole thing with Martha Kent and Martha Wayne? I don’t know, man, I must be sentimental but that’s some heartwarming stuff to me. So I don’t get it." Trivia *Laurence is married to Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths voice actress Gina Torres. *Laurence is the first African American to play Perry White in a live action film. Category:Man of Steel cast Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice cast Category:DC Extended Universe cast